


Go the Spoils

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hopeless battle, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain_streaked](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rain_streaked).



> And now for something completely different.... I was actually trying to write angsty Jaesu, but the boys in my head were like, "Whatever," and I didn't believe a word I was typing. So I let them take over, which I should have done in the first place.
> 
> This one is for rain_streaked, who wanted Jaesu, and Eliza, who requested "laughter." Betaed by Eliza.

"Remember our first A-Nation?" Junsu asks Jaejoong as they wait under the tent behind the stage--the _main_ stage, this year. Jaejoong looks at him, and grins, reaching out to brush a hand down the white fabric of his vest.

"I remember the color of our costumes. And your hair. You made a good blond."

Jaejoong's touch has given him permission, so Junsu reaches up to tug at a wisp of Jaejoong's hair. "So do you."

"I was blond last year," Jaejoong points out, and Junsu grins.

"So our stylist agrees with me."

"You didn't say anything about my hair last year."

Junsu can't help grinning wider as he leans closer. "You didn't say anything about my hair the year before."

"I didn't know how to say it in Japanese."

"I speak Korean."

"Not according to Yoochun."

"According to Yoochun, he speaks English."

Jaejoong covers his mouth to stifle giggles, and Junsu sits back, triumphant. Once Jaejoong has himself under control again, he says, "Susu-ah, that wasn't very nice. Aren't you the cute one?"

"You're the ones who put me in charge of charisma." Junsu lifts his chin, posing, and there goes Jaejoong's hand again. Junsu catches it before it's up to Jaejoong's mouth, though, then catches the other one, and they wrestle for a few seconds, which only makes Jaejoong laugh harder.

"Junsu!"

"Yes, hyung?" Junsu says in his most innocent tone.

"Let go!"

Junsu does, and immediately grabs hold again as Jaejoong nearly falls off the bench. Jaejoong glares at him in mock outrage. "You did that on purpose."

"You said let go."

Now Jaejoong raises his chin. "I think Japan's a bad influence on you."

"Oh no, hyung," Junsu says earnestly. "That would be all of you."

The corner of Jaejoong's mouth twitches, but Junsu doesn't think it would be sportsmanlike to call that a victory. "Not me. I've tried to raise you to be a good boy."

Junsu can't help snorting at that, and Jaejoong crows. Oh, damn.

"You laughed just now!"

"I did not! Dust got up my nose."

"You did so!" Jaejoong looks around for a witness, but everyone else is outside for the moment, so Jaejoong turns back to Junsu and points at him, finger nearly touching Junsu's nose. "You laughed!"

Junsu looks at the finger cross-eyed, considers biting it, then says, "You laughed first," and licks it instead.

Jaejoong yelps, and this time when Junsu tries to catch him, he tumbles them both to the ground. Junsu can just see this degenerating into a full-body wrestling match that will mess up their hair and tangle their jewelry, and their manager will kill them if that happens. So he cheats, holding Jaejoong down and kissing him, behind the barrier of the bench. It'll mess up their makeup a little, but they've already been sweating in it for a good half hour.

Jaejoong returns the kiss, tangy with lip gloss and sharp with the edges of teeth, and Junsu doesn't plan to relax his vigilance until those edges go away. Which probably means he'll be here until someone starts shouting about how it's time to get on stage, but he's okay with that.

"That's what I thought."

Really, nobody can sound as smug as Changmin, and Junsu has to raise his head to challenge that smugness, even if it does mean pulling away from Jaejoong's wonderfully dangerous mouth. The distraction costs him; Jaejoong surges up and flips him over, pinning him and grinning down at him.

"I win."

"You--" Junsu begins hotly, but then Yunho appears at Changmin's shoulder, looking ridiculously cheerful. Not that he doesn't have a right to.

"Time," he almost sings, reaching down to tug Jaejoong up.

"Time's been called, Jaejoong wins," Changmin announces, and Junsu sputters.

"That's not how he meant it!"

"Now, now, hyung, don't be a sore loser," Changmin says. Junsu considers tackling him to the ground, except Yunho did call time and that means it's time to hustle up onto the stage.

"This isn't over," Junsu says, just before long-fingered hands slide under his arms and he's hoisted up to his feet none too gently.

"It is for now, Susu-ah," Yoochun says behind him. "It's good Jaejoong got you all energetic, though. You'll give a good performance."

"He--I--" Junsu stops, caught between laughter and outrage. Laughter wins when Yoochun starts energetically dusting off his backside, groping him in the process. He sees Changmin up ahead, saying something to a silently shaking Jaejoong, hand over mouth but eyes sparkling. He catches those eyes, and he and Jaejoong simultaneously bend over, trying to catch their breath. This'll be another one of those performances where Jaejoong won't look at him, he thinks, which is just as well. Bursting out into laughter in the middle of a song isn't terribly professional, and neither of them could claim that victory.

When he goes up against Jaejoong, it's always laughter that wins.


End file.
